Vampire High Adopted
by Xx.'Popochi Panda'.xX
Summary: Adopted from Ms. Valkyrie13 ! While attending Sacred Hearts High School, Sakura discovers a secret she wished she hadn't. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys^-^ So, this story is ADOPTED from **_**Ms. Valkyrie13**_

**You should really give her a round of applause for coming up with this story I mean really, it's a work of art.**

**So without further adieu, here is …. **_**Vampire High**_

**Disclaimer : Don't own Naruto … Enjoy^-^**

Vampire High

Haruno Sakura attends 'Sacred Hearts High school'; a boarding school on the outskirts of Konoha. After her parent's death two years ago, she was put in the hands of Orochimaru; making him her legal guardian. But Orochimaru being the perverted bastard that he is got arrested for attempted rape and child abuse.

Although her world had started crumbling to pieces after her parent's death, she couldn't deny the fact that Ino, Temari, Hinata and Tenten were always by her side. They helped Sakura to get out of the state of depression she was in, resulting in all five of them making a vow to be friends, no matter what happened they would always be by each other's side.

And that's how Sakura came to be the kind and caring person she is today. But all that is about to change when she discovers a secret…  
>she wished she hadn't.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOOOO Who here thinks that Ronnie Radke and Andy Sixx are the most **_**gorgeous**_** beings ALIVE! God I want to marry them, Especially Ronnie ! **

**Anyway heres chapter two ! (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the original plot goes to **_**Ms. Valkyrie13(:**_

* * *

><p>"Crap! We're never going to make it at this rate and all because <em>Ino<em> forgot to set the alarm clock!" Sakura scolded Ino, running out of breath as they all rushed to make it to class on time.

"Now now Sakura if we ke-keep arguing like this, we're _never_ going t-to make it to class." Hinata said between breaths.

Since Sakura was on the track team, she was ahead of Ino and Hinata by a little bit.

"Yeah, - I guess you're right" Sakura turned her head and called around her shoulders, big mistake.

WHAM! She bumped into a boy, and not just any boy. She bumped into Uchiha Sasuke. But since our dear Sasuke was also running, for some unknown reason, he fell on top of her.

"Ah! UCHIHA YOU PERVE, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

When the dust around them had finally cleared up from their fall, Ino and Hinata realized why she called him a 'perve'; Sasuke had fallen in between Sakura's breasts. With both their faces beet red Sasuke got up faster than light itself.

Sasuke mumbled something similar to an apology and walked away without looking back.

Hinata and Ino were blushing as well and Sakura wondered what was up with them.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Oh my Kami!" Ino yelled. "Sakura, you are _so_ lucky!"

"What in the heck are you blabbering on about this time Ino-pig?"

"Are you telling me you don't know him?" Ino asked incredulous.

"No, that's not it." Sakura dismissed that idea with a wave of her hand, "Of course I know him. I just don't know him in _that_ way."

Sakura then felt a sharp pain in the place where Sasuke fell on her. She looked down and was shocked to see that it was bleeding a little; so she took a tissue she had in her school bag and wiped the blood away.

_'What the heck was that?'_ Sakura thought, though she didn't dwell on it too long when the alarm on her watch started going off alerting them that they had less than five minutes to get to class.

"OH MY KAMI!" Sakura yelled. "INO, HINATA HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING TO RECEIVE SUPPLEMENTARY CLASSES IF WE DON'T MAKE IT ON TIME…_ AGAIN!_

With that, the three girls sprinted to their class.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sasuke glanced up at the sky through the window and in the very back of his mind it registered that it was about to rain though he was pretty spaced out from a certain run in with a pink headed girl.<p>

"Hey Sasuke-teme what are you doing up so early?" His blond roommate, Naruto asked. "You already know that we have the night class. It's passed curfew for us."

"I had to see the principal about something." Sasuke said.

"What did you do this time teme?" Naruto asked.

"It's none of your business. Go back to bed."

Naruto glared at him. "You know something teme, just because you're the dorm president doesn't mean you have to order me around."

Sasuke glared back. "Yes it does, that's my job dobe."

"What ever," Naruto then mumbled, "Lucky bastard." and went back to sleep.

As soon as the blond fell asleep you could hear mumbled arguing next door.

"What if we get caught with her?" one of the voices said next door. Sasuke could make out the voices. It was Deidara and Sasori. They are always getting into some kind of mess.

"Don't worry about it Deidara." Sasori said, "We just have to keep her hidden from Sasuke. How hard can that be?"

Said girl was currently passed out on their black couch unaware of their argument. She had brown hair and black eyes almost similar to Sasuke's. Her name was Matsuri.

"I guess you're right." Deidara said nervously, "But what if Sasuke finds out?"

"Too late," Sasuke said at the front door of Sasori and Deidara's dorm room. "Next time lock the door."

"Okay, listen Sasuke, we can explain-" Sasori was cut off by Sasuke.

"I don't need explanations, which one of you bit her?"

"Why do you need to know?" Deidara asked.

"Because she needs to be transferred into one of the dorms in this building." Sasuke said.

"What does that have to do with the one who bit her?" Deidara asked.

"She needs blood before she can fully grow fangs doesn't she?" Sasuke said to Deidara.

"Sasori bit her." Deidara pointed an accusing finger towards Sasori.

"Traitor." Sasori spat while glaring at Deidara.

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it Sasori." Deidara teased.

"At least I'm not afraid of getting my blood drawn." Sasori said also teasingly.

At that point, Deidara almost turned white.

"Come on Sasori." Sasuke then pulled Sasori by his hair and dragged him to the nurse's office.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! Don't pull so hard!"

"You brought this on yourself." Sasuke said.

* * *

><p>Sakura exhausted from her swimming practice she entered her dorm room and plopped on her bed faced down.<p>

"Hey forehead." Ino teased.

"Hey pig." Sakura teased back. "Hey Ino?"

"What?" Ino asked.

"You know when that Sasuke kid fell on me this morning?"

" Yeah what about it?"

"After he got off me, it was bleeding where his head fell."

"Wow. That's weird." Ino said.

"Y-y-yeah, r-r-really weird." Hinata said.

"Hey, what's up Hinata? I thought you lost the stuttering thing awhile ago." Sakura said.

"Yeah me too." Ino said.

"Oh I-uh just remembered, I have to- uh um do something." With that, Hinata ran out the room.

Sakura and Ino watched as their friend Hinata ran out of the room.

"I have one word for you, _weird_."

"You can say that again pig."

"I wonder what's up with Hinata." Ino said to Sakura.

"Not a clue." Sakura said.

"Um, Sakura?" Ino said

"Hmmm?" Sakura asked.

"Can I see your homework for a second?"

Sakura then remembered she forgot to do her homework. This happens all the time when she has practice, she almost never gets time to finish her homework. That is why most of the time, if she doesn't forget or falls asleep in class, she does her homework _in _her classes.

"OH SHIT!" Sakura yelled. "I FORGOT TO DO MY HOMEWORK AGAIN!" Letting her head fall back on to her pillow.

"Nice going forehead. Now we're both going to fail." Ino said in an accusing tone.

"You're one to talk pig. You never do your homework anyway."

"Well look I have night clubs too ya know." Ino said. "Oh, which reminds me, it's my turn to help clean the pool. See ya later forehead."

"W-wait INO!" Ino was out of the room before Sakura could say anything else.

* * *

><p>'Sasuke where are you?' was Hinata's last thought before she heard a pain filled scream.<p>

**R&R (; Make my day errr night? Ahh, just review ne ?**


	3. Chapter 3

OH gosh I am so sorrrry! My laptop caught a virus so right now Im using my dad's laptop to give you lovely readers this notice. Point blank all my work is on my laptop and when I turn it on it just freezes and the mouse won't move and god my laptop is the only one in this house with microsoft word! And usually I have back ups but not this time I forgot to back it up on my USB): Im so damn pissed at the moment I hope all of you can understand.! God Im so sorry!

But I'll use my dad's laptop to make a couple of short stories if he'll let me untill mine gets fixed okay ?


End file.
